


He (Tastes Like Apple Juice And Peach)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Or is it?), (god why is this an actual tag bby I'm so sorry), Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In which Roman just loves Patton so much -who cares if he doesn't reciprocate his feelings? He'll just watch him from afar, wishing forever for something he can't have.(Or can't he?)





	He (Tastes Like Apple Juice And Peach)

**Author's Note:**

> Just, blame [@romansleftshoulderpad](https://romansleftshoulderpad.tumblr.com) for this -he's the one who, when I mentioned wanting to write a fic based on this song, went "yes please do???"  
  
Thanks to my amazing beta [@tigertigertigger](https://tigertigertigger.tumblr.com) who makes sure the English language doesn't kick my ass to the moon and back, you're the absolute best.  
  
I hope you guys like it, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!

Past Roman always thought of falling in love as something big, something breathtaking, something so life-changing that it would be next to impossible to miss.

Present Roman, however, can't help but feel a little foolish about those thoughts.

Falling for Patton is no fireworks, no explosions of colors filling his mind.

Falling for Patton is movie nights spent leaning on each other, sharing a bowl of popcorn as they stare raptly at the screen.

Falling for Patton is cookies baked during lazy afternoons, Disney songs playing as giggles fill the air.

Falling for Patton is excited smiles and delighted laughs, hands covering mouths to stop barely-concealed squeals from getting out as Roman loses himself in the tales of his many adventures.

Falling for Patton is easy, so so easy, warmth blooming in Roman's chest as a new kind of quiet happiness takes residence in his heart.

Easy, however, does not mean those feelings don't scare the shit out of him.

Because to Roman, Patton tastes like sunshine and happiness, like the first bite of a birthday cake and the crunch of the leaves during fall.

To Roman, Patton tastes like smiles and laughter, like the sweet scent of flowers and the gentle breeze in your hair.

But to Patton? Roman tastes like nothing at all.

And that's okay, really! He can't force his own feelings on him, he knows it all too well -it would be downright cruel to do so, and Roman would rather die than be the reason of Patton's sadness in any way or form.

But it still hurts, because his love for Patton is like the sun -warm, kind, all-encompassing. But it's also a fire, bright and scorching, mercilessly consuming everything in its path. And what happens when you stand for too much time under the sun?

You get burned.

(What Roman doesn't see, are the fond glances Patton throws at him every time he's not looking.)

(What Roman doesn't hear, is the thunderous, fast beating of Patton's heart every time he lets an excited smile overtake his features, enthusiastically recounting his latest adventure with that twinkle in his eyes that never fails to make Patton's insides melt.)

(What Roman doesn't know, is that Patton loves him so, so much, with the entirety of his heart and soul.)

(What Roman doesn't know, is that one day the sweet, burning pain in his chest will finally disappear, replaced by warmth, happiness, and joy.)

(What Roman doesn't know, is that their future tastes so much sweeter than he ever thought it could.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
